La dinde de Noël (ou de Thanksgiving) façon Yukihira
by Jojo-MIB
Summary: Une nuit, Megumi se retrouve attachée à moitié nue dans la cuisine par Sôma, voulant faire d'elle une "Dinde humaine". Quel genre de vices va-t-il faire subir à la pauvre Tadokoro? LEMON, MegumiXSôma One shot


_Ceci est une fanfic écrite à l'occasion d'une animation des Voxmakers à la Japan expo de 2014, consistant à faire des lectures de fanfics érotiques, mais en les rendant tout publics par improvisation._

**La dinde de Noël (ou de Thanksgiving) façon Yukihira**

Une sombre nuit, dans le dortoir de l'étoile polaire. Toute la petite communauté dort profondément. Il règne dans le couloir un lourd silence. C'est alors que ce silence est rompu par une porte qui grince, la deuxième à droite. Une personne sort de la pièce il s'agit de Megumi Tadokoro, une des pensionnaires. La jeune fille, en pyjama bleu et cheveux détachés, sort de sa chambre, et marche pieds nus dans le couloir, vers les toilettes, pas très réveillée. Elle bâille, la main devant la bouche. Mais, sans crier gare, une silhouette noire apparaît derrière elle, tenant un rouleau à pâtisserie dans la main droite. L'inconnu brandit l'ustensile, prêt à asséner un coup à la cuisinière, qui, ressentant une présence derrière elle, se retourne brusquement. Mais à peine qu'elle a tourné la tête, c'est le noir complet, accompagné d'une douleur à la tête.

Un peu plus tard, Megumi se réveille, aveuglée par une lumière blanche. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, elle découvre, les yeux entrouverts, qu'elle semble se trouver dans la cuisine de la pension. Soudain, une douleur la lance au niveau du front. En voulant poser sa main sur ce dernier, elle sent que quelque chose la bloque. Paniquée, elle constate avec effroi qu'elle est attachée par les poignets, la taille et les pieds à la table de travail de la cuisine, les jambes pliées et écartées, elle qu'elle est seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements, composés de rayures bleue clair.

-Mais enfin ! S'exclame-t-elle. Pourquoi suis-je-

-Ah t'es enfin réveillée, Tadokoro ! Fait une voix masculine.

Elle tourne la tête vers sa gauche, et voyant qu'elle n'est pas seule. Effectivement, elle voit un garçon, semblant préparer ses ustensiles de cuisine, nu sous un tablier. Au début elle pense qu'il s'agit de Satoshi Isshiki, qui a la fâcheuse manie de se balader dans la pension ainsi. Mais deux détails l'interpellent. Ces cheveux rouges, et ce bandeau blanc sur le front. Elle n'ose y croire.

-Sôma…kun ? Dit-elle d'une faible voix.

Ce dernier se retourne. Effectivement il s'agit bien de notre héros, Sôma Yukihira, dans le plus simple appareil sous un tablier.

-Et oui, c'est bien moi, Tadokoro ! Dit-il, les bras croisés, tel un héros du Studio Gainax.

Tandis qu'il s'approche, la jeune fille est totalement perdue.

-P-pourquoi tu m'as attachée ainsi ? Demande-t-elle, perplexe. Détache-moi !

- Ah non non non. Fait-il en bougeant son index. Pas avant de t'avoir cuisiné.

Megumi écarquille les yeux, ne comprenant pas les dires de son ami.

-Me cuisiner ? C-comment ça ?

- C'est simple. Je voulais essayer une nouvelle recette de mon cru : la dinde humaine. Dit-il fièrement. Et je t'ai choisi comme cobaye, Tadokoro.

Megumi n'ose y croire : il a vraiment l'intention de la cuisiner ? Sôma , près de la table, s'apprête à lui prendre le soutien-gorge.

-Avant, faut que je finisse de te « déplumer ».

Elle commence à avoir les yeux embués de larmes, n'osant croire que son ami, celui qui l'a toujours soutenu, s'apprête à lui faire du mal.

-T-tu n'es pas sérieux, Sôma-kun ? Dit-elle, au bord des larmes, la voix tremblante.

Agrippant la partie reliant les deux bonnets, Sôma s'arrête un moment, les yeux ombrés. Un sourire narquois se lit sur son visage.

-Bien sûr que je suis sérieux.

Puis, il arrache avec violence le soutien-gorge, exhibant ainsi la poitrine de Tadokoro, qui pousse un cri aigu. Après avoir jeté ce qui reste du sous vêtement, Sôma se penche vers les seins de son amie, et les regardent plus en détails.

-Hmmm… Fait-il, main sur le menton.

De la main droite, il prend en pleine main le sein gauche le Megumi, qui en pousse un petit gémissement. Tout en le palpant, il lui titille avec le pouce son téton, ce qui rend la jeune fille toute chose.

-Ils ne sont pas aussi gros que ceux d' Ikumi, mais ils sont bien fermes. Dit-il.

De son côté, Megumi, de par ces caresses, a le souffle fort. Elle ressent une sensation qui lui était inconnu auparavant, comme une sorte de chaleur agréable qui remplit son corps petit à petit. Le jeune homme, après avoir vérifié ce qu'il voulait, lâche son sein, ce qui permet à l'adolescente de reprendre un peu son souffle. Le cuisinier de génie, quand à lui, est du côté des tiroirs, à la recherche des matériaux nécessaires à la prochaine étape. Pendant ce temps là, Tadokoro espère de tout son cœur que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar, et ne peux, entravée par ces cordes, que subir ce que lui soumet son ami, qui revient avec un batteur électrique et un bol. Il prend un tabouret, lui se place face à l'entrejambe de la fille.

- Bon, et maintenant, récoltons la sauce. Dit-il tout en prenant du bout des doigts le tissu de la culotte de Megumi qui, dû au pelotage d'avant, est légèrement mouillée.

Cette dernière, voyant ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, se débat pour essayer de se libérer, mais rien s'y fait, elle est solidement attachée.

-Ça sert à rien, j'ai étudié l'art du bondage rien que pour cette occasion. Lui dit Sôma tandis qu'il commence à baisser sa culotte laissant apparaître un début de poils pubiens.

-Je t'en prie, arrête, Soma-kun ! Implore Megumi en larmes, désespérée.

Il s'arrête un moment. Surprise par cet arrêt brusque, la jeune cuisinière semble rassurée.

-Je savais que tu faisais ça pour rire, Soma-Kun… Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Mais le jeune homme relève la tête, et la regarde d'un air malsain, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Naïve !

Puis dans un grand geste, il arrache le dernier bout de tissu qui recouvrait son amie, la laissant maintenait dans le plus simple appareil. Dans un cri d'effroi, Megumi serre ses jambes du mieux qu'elle peut, pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir son intimité.

-Hooo, t'es pas marrante, Tadokoro ! Dit Sôma. Comment tu veux que je récolte ta cyprine ?

Elle redresse la tête, surprise par ce qu'il vient de dire.

-P-pourquoi faire !?

-Ben, four en faire une sauce, pardi ! Lui répond-il, genre c'est d'une évidence. Tu vois, avec ce batteur, le vais faire couler ton jus de chatte, tel un vibro, et le mettre dans ce bol.

-N-non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est immoral, c'est !

Mais elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase car Sôma lu prend les joues fermement, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Ecoute-mi bien Tadokoro. Dis-toi que si tu ne te laisse pas faire, ça va durer plus longtemps, et plus ça durera longtemps, plus tu auras honte. Lui explique-il avec une expression sérieuse.

Voir son meilleur ami le menacer ainsi, avec un regard aussi dur, faut pleurer Megumi. Mais il a raison. Elle ne peut que se résigner, si elle veut s'en sortir. Alors elle hoche de la tête tant bien que mal. Voyant qu'elle accepte, Sôma lui lâche les joues et retourne à sa « traite ».

-Bien, tu a fais le bon choix.

Une fois assis, il constate qu'elle garde les jambes serrées.

-Bon, tu m'écartes ça ? Demande-t-il.

Tadokoro , honteuse, écarte lentement ses cuisses, laissant apparaître le trésor caché, une vulve rose, un peu trempée dû au pelotage de tout à l'heure. En voyant ce fabuleux spectacle, Sôma se lèche les lèvres, tandis que Megumi est toute tremblante. Il place le bol à la sortie de son appareil génital de femelle humaine.

-Bien… Que la récolte commence. Dit le jeune homme en allumant le batteur électrique.

Le bruit strident de l'appareil fait frissonner Megumi, qui n'ose regarder ce qui se passe cela plu rappelle le bruit que fait la fraise du dentiste. De son côté, Sôma passe à l'acte. Il approche le bout de ferraille tournant à vive allure vers le sexe de son amie, qui sent le souffle de la machine. Puis, d'un coup sec, il l'enfonce dans son vagin, alors qu'il est en pleine rotation. Trop fort le mec ! Cela fait pousser un cri à Megumi. La sensation qu'elle ressent, avec cette son qui tourne en elle, est des plus inhabituels c'est comme si on la perforait et c'est étrangement agréable.

-Ha ha, une chance que tu sois une femme-fontaine Tadokoro. Fait remarquer Sôma.

Effectivement, la cyprine de la jeune fille coule à flot dans le bol, qui se remplit de manière drastique. On dirait les chutes du Niagara en miniature. Au bout d'une minute, le bol est déjà rempli, à ras bord. Du coup, notre héros éteint l'appareil et le retire du minou de son amie, déversant une dernière giclé de sa sécrétion. La fille, après cette épreuve, a le souffle coupé, mais à la fois soulagée que cela se termine. Mais Sôma, la voyant à sa merci, a un petit sourire au coin.

-Et pour finir…

Soudain, il retite dans un grand geste son tablier, dévoilant alors son braquemard dur comme un cap, que dis-je, une péninsule.

-La farce ! Annonce-t-il.

Redressant la tête, Megumi voit avec horreur l'engin de son amie elle n'en avait jamais vu un en érection, car oui, elle a déjà vu la verge de Sôma en début d'année. Elle détourne le regard, honteuse.

- Bah alors, elle ne te plaît pas, ma queue ?

-T-tu parlais de la farce, Sôma- kun. De quoi tu parles ?

-Ça me parlait évident, non ? La farce en question, c'est mon sperme !

Lors de cette annonce, Megumi est encore plus effrayée qu'auparavant Sôma, son ami, la pénétrer avec son engin, droit comme un piquet ? La vue de cette menace qui a pour nom un pénis de mâle humain dans sa forme ultime la fait paniquée, et se débat encore plus qu'auparavant.

-Non, pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça ! Crie-t-elle.

En voyant cette détresse futile, Sôma pousse un soupir d'accablement. Puis, violemment, il agrippe ses jambes et la tire vers lui, pour que soit plus facile pour lui de traverser la porte du paradis de Megumi.

-Bon, j'y vais ! Dit-il.

-Nooooon ! Hurle Megumi, en larmes.

C'est alors que le jeune homme, d'un coup sec, enfonce son braquemart dans le sexe de son amie. Cette dernière se mord la lèvre, ayant une légère douleur au niveau de l'endroit où l'impact à eu lieu. Sôma comprend alors qu'il a dû percer son hymen.

-Je vois tu es vierge. Enfin, tu ne l'es plus, maintenant. Dit-il avec un petit ricanement.

Sans demander l'avis de sa partenaire de sexe, il commence à faire des mouvements de va et vient, son appareil génital se frottant contre les parois de celui de la pauvre Megumi, qui ne peux s'empêcher de pousser de forts gémissements sous l'impulsion de cette étrange sensation. De plus, sentir ce frottement qui semble interminable est étrangement pas si désagréable, mais au fond d'elle, elle ne peut s'enlever cette vérité de la tête : Sôma est bien entrain de la violer. Du côté de Sôma, voir son amie en sueurs et poussant des gémissements de plaisir lui procure un plaisir non négligeable. Excité comme jamais, il accélère la cadence. Tandis que Megumi crie encore plus, le frottement intensif de la queue de Sôma contre la paroi vaginale de son amie provoque des éclaboussures de cyprine. Le garçon commence que la sauce commence à monter.

-Ça y est… Ça vient ! Dit-il, difficilement, en fermant les yeux.

Et enfin, il se soulage dans la chatte de Megumi en évacuant son sperme couleur perle. De son côté, la fille pousse un dernier cri, symbolisant son orgasme final. Tandis que les deux reprennent leur souffle, Sôma retire sa perche du vagin de sa copine, qui, suite à l'extraction, évacue un peu du liquide de la vie. Tandis que Megumi, affaiblie par l'acte, n'arrive pas à faire serait-ce un mouvement, Sôma, remettant son tablier, regarde son amie, qui s'est au final évanouie.

-Bien, t'est prête à passer au four, ma cocotte.

Un peu plus tard, Megumi reprend ses esprits. Un peu dans les vapes, elle a l'impression qu'elle est encore plus attachée qu'auparavant, dans une position encore plus inconfortable qu'auparavant, comme recroquevillée sur elle-même. Etrangement, elle sent une forte chaleur face à elle. Elle ouvre un peu plus les yeux, et voir avec horreur qu'elle est face au four grand ouvert. Puis constate qu'elle est complètement ficelée comme un saucisson, recroquevillée dans un grand plat elle semble avoir la même position qu'un poulet qu'on mange.

-Voilà, on y est Tadokoro. entend-elle derrière elle.

Elle tourne difficilement la tête pour voir derrière elle. C'est Sôma, tenant dans sa main droite une louche débordant d'un liquide légèrement visqueux.

-Bien, maintenant la touche finale !

Il déverse alors le liquide mystérieux sur le dos de la jeune fille. Lorsque l'étrange matière touche sa peau, elle pousse un petit cri, surprise par la chaleur du liquide. A y regarder de plus près, il s'agit de sa propre cyprine, que Soma utilise comme quand on arrose un poulet. Megumi, avec sa propre sécrétion s'étendant sur toute la surface de son dos, tremble légèrement, fermant les yeux. Une fois qu'il vide la louche, Sôma agrippe la plat par derrière.

-Bon, t'es prête ?

- P-prête à quoi ? Demande Megumi d'un ton paniqué.

-Je vais te mettre au four, tiens !

-M-mais tu ne vas quand même pas… me cuire !?

-Allons, n'ai pas peur, Tadokoro. Lui dit Sôma avec un sourire au coin. Je t'avais prévenue que je te cuisinais, alors autant aller jusqu'au bout.

Megumi comprend : il est donc prêt… à la tuer ? Lui, son meilleur ami ? C'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Elle se débat dans tout les sens, mais étant plus attachée qu'auparavant, elle bouge à peine.

-Arrête, Sôma-kun, je t'en supplie ! Implore-t-elle en criant, les larmes aux yeux.

-Allons, fais pas ta peureuse tu vas juste faire bronzette dans un four à 200 degrés, c'est pas bien méchant !

-Non, s'il te plaît !

Mais il n'écoute pas, et le cuisinier prodige commence à pousser lentement le plat. De son côté, Megumi voit s'approcher face à elle l'entrée du four, la chaleur se faisant de plus en plus forte. C'est comme si elle avait devant elle l'entrée de l'enfer. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle va mourir ? Sans avoir pu montrer au monde son véritable talent en cuisine. Rien que de penser qu'elle n'aura rien accompli de concret dans sa vie la fait déchanter. Elle pleure alors de grosses larmes de désespoir. C'est lors qu'elle entend derrière elle un petit ricanement, et aussi qu'elle s'est arrêtée d'avancer. Puis le ricanement fait place à un rire moqueur. Il s'agit de Sôma qui, main sur le visage, rigole à haute voix.

-Putain t'as vraiment cru que j'allais te cuire dans ce four ! Décidemment, t'es trop naïve !

-H-hein ? Fait Megumi, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui se passe.

Deux minutes plus tard, Megumi, détachée, est assise sur une chaise, couverte d'une couverture.

-Tu –tu voulais me détendre !? Demande la jeune fille abasourdie.

-Oui je te trouve trop stressée, ces derniers temps. Lui explique Sôma avec le sourire. toujours vêtu du tablier. Alors j'ai pensé qu'un peu de… jeux coquins pourrait t'aider à te faire perdre ton stress.

Megumi est touché par les intentions de son ami. IL est vrai que ces derniers temps, elle tendance à s'inquiéter de sa place dans cet école pour élite. Mais franchement, elle n'a pas trouvé cela très drôle.

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Sôma-kun… Dit-elle les joues rouges, en gonflant ses joues et en détournant la tête.

-Ha oui, au fait.

Se demandant ce qu'il va lui dire, Tadokoro revient vers lui.

-Tu devrais prendre une douche là. Tu chlingue à mort la cyprine et le sperme. Fait-il remarquer en se pinçant le nez.

-A qui la faute, hein !? Proteste Megumi, vexée.

Fin


End file.
